


Beyond Compare

by Sacred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Dolls, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine forgets to put away one of her dolls when Adaar returns to Skyhold from her latest quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Compare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tov01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tov01/gifts).



Childish things, Josephine thought, staring at the well-crafted and well-worn figures of various races propped up here and there on their stands. Yet she still kept them, still fixed a missing limb from one or a popped stitch from another where she had squeezed too tight as a child or as an adult.

Reaching out for one, Josephine blushed as she trailed a finger along cotton-filled horns, not at all like the gracefully curved bits of bone she missed so much. Her darling was on another quest, fighting yet another dragon in the arenas found just past the bridge in Emprise du Lion. The last time she had come back from dragon slaying she had shown her the decapitated head of the high dragon, bits of ice coating the teeth and dried blood crystallizing as a result of the creature's frosty origins. 

Josephine had praised her lover and was pleased to see the dragon head mounted on the throne the Inquisitor was favoring at the moment. That evening she had bathed with Sasha for the first time, struggling a bit to remain comfy and scrub her lover as clean as possible. Sasha had only laughed and held her close, kissing her deeply.

“Now we both have dragon breath,” Sasha had murmured, earning the Qunari a swift whack on the side with the soap-soaked rag.

The diplomat smiled as she thought of the fun, and pleasure, that followed as she picked up the figure of her lover fully and hugged it to herself.

Please be safe, my darling, she prayed, squeezing the doll tighter to her frame and imagining something near-impossible in her mind. A tiny smile came to her lips as her eyes closed and the image coalesced more firmly.

Small horns and her eyes.

///

Sasha Adaar rolled her shoulders a bit, loosening her body and feeling the stress ease her as she made her way up the stairs to her quarters. The fire was still blazing, as it usually was, the books were still on her desk were she left them, but what was most surprising was her Josie, fast sleep in their bed, clutching a doll of all things. 

A doll that looked like her, down to the deep red of the eyes. 

Approaching the sleeping figure, Sasha gently slid beside her lover, the motion of her body sending a vibration through the mattress and waking Josephine up.

“I'm sorry to have woken you-

Josephine's lips cut off the apology and Sasha found herself returning it with as much passion as she could but as always was aroused that Josephine's ardor surpassed her own. Breaking apart, Sasha was surprised when the Antivan she had given her heart to didn't lock eyes with her but was instead looking up and down her figure.

“You are unharmed, yes?” 

Sasha's hand darted out, plucking the doll from its owner's arm and held it up beside her face. “As much as this dashing mage, yes.”

Josephine's cheeks reddened. “I was going to put her, I mean it, I mean...oh just start teasing me and get it over with.” Sasha cupped her lover's face and moved her gently until their eyes were locked.

“There is nothing to tease about. I understand the need for comfort, especially when those we care about are far away. I've meant to show you this earlier but now's a good a time as any.” Getting to her feet, Sasha moved to her desk and withdrew a weathered, patchwork doll of her own with stringy red hair and black button eyes. Returning to the bed, placing the doll in Josephine's arms, she gave her a small smile. “This is Lara. She's been my closest companion for most of my life. Mother sewed her for me, papa added the button eyes, and I gave her the rags you see her in. The other children in the village often teased me for my height and my horns so I thought that if I had something that looked like them, maybe I could learn how to be liked by them too. But she was silent, no matter how many nights I asked for her help. So I started banging my head against things, pounding out a life, but I didn't throw her away. The men and women that made up my mercenary company didn't know about her and I wasn't willing to share. I decided to throw her away after the conclave job. But you know how events unfolded.”

“What made you keep her after the breach was healed?”

“A certain Antivan and her incredible capacity to love a lummox like me.”

“You are too hard on yourself. Everything that you've achieved should prove how brilliant you are.” Josephine ran a few fingers along the threadbare head and bits of dyed twine that made up Lara's hair. “I can restore her, if you like. I don't mean to impose but-

Sasha's lips cut her off then and when they parted she was smiling wider than Josephine could ever recall seeing. “You always know the perfect thing to say. She's yours now and I hope she can provide you with some comfort when the world takes my time.”

“I shall do my utmost to see that she does,” Josephine replied, “But for now, Sasha, would you mind holding me? Fabric and cotton is a poor substitute for your arms.”

“Of course, but first let's discard our clothes, hmm?” Josephine nodded and soon enough both were nude, sheets and covers cocooning the both of them, the diplomat's back pressed against the mage's front, the pair watching the fire and the dolls placed in front of it.

Sasha's eyes are half-open a good hour later when Josephine gently nuzzles into the crook on the left side of her neck. “Do you think I could give Lara to another little girl in the future?”

“I was hardly little even back then, Josie, but of course you can. One of the soldier's rugrats, or perhaps that one mage's little girl? Elena, I think her name is, quite the adorable dwarf child.”

“No, my darling, a Montilyet, I think. Or perhaps another Adaar, depending on how we are received by my parents next month.”

Sasha's eyes are wide open then and she looks down at Josephine, who's looking up at her with yet another reddening face. “I never considered you'd want...with me...my horns...yes, I want nothing more than to see that happen.” Sasha moved her closer, a hand going around to where Josephine's hand rested, on the middle of her stomach, entwining and squeezing gently, yet firm. Those golden brown eyes she loved so much were starting to water a bit and when Josephine spoke there was a giddy tone quite unlike any Sasha had heard yet in her voice.

“Then I count myself happy. Beyond compare.”


End file.
